Weekend at Furfle's
"Weekend at Furfle's" is the 38th episode of Season 1 and the 38th episode overall. It aired on April 19, 2015 Synopsis When Mrs. Furfle falls into a deep magical sleep, SwaySway and Buhdeuce pretend that she is awake so she can keep her date with T-Midi. Plot SwaySway and Buhdeuce deliver Clamy Brioche to Mrs. Furfle, to which she says she's inviting over T-Midi, but thinks she lost her spark and wants to dance as well as they used to. SwaySway recommends the bread to her and to prove it, Buhdeuce eats a little crumb. He gets all hyperactive after sleeping for seconds and accidentally fed the rest of the loaf to Mrs. Furfle. They take her on a drive in the Rocket Van but it didn't wake her up. They then hide under the table and pose as Furfle once T-Midi arrives. He becomes honest with "her" how much he despises the Breadwinners, so SwaySway scalded him in rage but hid before he found out. After T-Midi plays footsies his feet felt their faces and he realised they were under the table. The Breadwinners level up to Prince Charmings but level down since neither of them can bring themselves to kiss Furfle. T-Midi kissed her hand which did wake her up, but her hyperactivity agonizes him instead. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *T-Midi Supporting characters *Mrs. Furfle Trivia *This episode shows that T-Midi and Mrs Furfle have been dating ever since they were younger. *This episode aired in Poland on February 12, 2015 before it will air in the USA. *This is also the second episode in which their love is revealed. The first was "TNT-Midi." *In previous episodes, Mrs. Furfle only mispronounces Buhdeuce's name, however in here; she mispronounces SwaySway's name as well. *The title is a pun on the movie Weekend at Bernie's, as well as a Regular Show episode called "Weekend at Benson's". *This is the first episode that Mrs. Furfle is the main focus. Gallery Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-18-428.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-25-129.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-31-512.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-34-566.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-36-861.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-41-169.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-44-236.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-04-55-294.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-00-960.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-03-604.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-08-536.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-15-029.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-24-301.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-26-804.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-35-120.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-50-992.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-53-830.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-05-57-659.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-08-148.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-20-842.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-22-185.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-28-099.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-32-121.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-38-149.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-49-726.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-06-58-034.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-06-285.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-21-404.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-31-373.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-35-598.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-38-545.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-40-663.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-07-43-874.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-05-696.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-13-031.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-34-191.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-38-771.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-43-656.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-49-478.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-53-297.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-08-56-592.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-09-02-185.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-09-08-720.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-09-18-762.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-09-42-333.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-09-52-287.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-00-254.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-17-509.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-24-932.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-28-921.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-38-843.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-48-376.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-10-58-412.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-03-440.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-12-077.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-24-695.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-29-744.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-32-625.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-34-852.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-38-629.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-41-996.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-54-123.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-11-55-950.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-01-938.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-04-047.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-06-495.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-17-326.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-22-690.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-28-343.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-33-687.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-35-812.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-37-844.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-12-44-989.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-09-657.jpg|Prince Charming Ducks! Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-18-450.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-27-510.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-37-863.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-44-203.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-50-420.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-13-56-088.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-04-252.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-08-547.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-12-644.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-21-428.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-30-466.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-37-438.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-45-116.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-49-115.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-14-54-178.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-15-01-122.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-20 11-15-28-949.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Trivia